


Meant To Serve Me

by Naner



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss Takes Advantage of His Agents, Fondling, Humiliation, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, Voyeurism, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: Dr. Robotnik has noticed the little crush that Agent Stone seems to have on you. He doesn't like it one bit and is determined to be the center of both of your attention.
Relationships: Agent Stone/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader, Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170





	Meant To Serve Me

You had never quite anticipated being assigned to babysit one of the world’s leading scientists. When you finished training, you had hoped to be on the frontlines of _action_ rather than a desk job. It felt like school all over again with an egghead being the one to dictate your life. At least this time you got _paid_ to listen to lectures. Luckily you weren’t alone in this tedious endeavor - Agent Stone, a man revered for his knowledge and patience, had been working closely with the Doctor for just over a year. The government had been suspicious about the relationship between the two being less than _professional_ , so you were sent in to scope it out and to learn how to aid in classified missions. It was an ultimate test of trust that Uncle Sam would put you through.

Perhaps it was also the fact that Stone’s secondary agents to have on hand all up and left after just a few weeks of being around Robotnik. He was notorious for chasing them all away. You wondered how Stone could stay for that long if even higher ranking agents resigned.

So far you had made it _two weeks_ without cracking. With Stone’s help, you managed to stay calm and still while Robotnik berated the two of you about anything and _everything_ he could find out of place. He was a brat with five PHDs. It was infuriating but you had garnered _some_ sympathy realizing he had probably isolated himself from the world at a young age. Didn’t entitle him to be a ripe asshole, but you had the company of another sane individual to remind you that there were other people aside from the pity party of one that was Doctor Robotnik.

It was when you two were partaking in your morning coffee routine that Stone handed you a “celebration” latte. You smiled at the heart he had made with foam before you perked a brow up at him. 

“What’s the occasion?” you murmured between sips.

Stone chuckled, the laugh lines of his face showing off with his radiant smile. The sight alone made you join in the merriment. 

“You survived a whole two weeks, rookie! Count yourself proud. Not many people that walk in on this job make it that long.”

You stared at him a bit incredulously.

“What do you mean? Robotnik isn’t _that_ bad.”

Stone’s expression wrinkled and now it was his turn to give you a look. You shrugged, gesturing with the coffee cup in your hand.

“You’ve done it for a year! Surely you don’t find it that hard either.”

The way that his expression shifted made you curious. His normally thoughtful gaze was now muddled with… embarrassment? It didn’t seem like you could make direct eye contact with him even if you tried.

Ah. So the government officials _were_ right.

Not wanting to pull the cart before the horse, you simply sipped your warm beverage with giddy delight that you had the upper-hand. While Agent Stone had his charisma and sharp-wit, you were now supplied with an ace in your back pocket. Hopefully you wouldn’t have to use it. Blackmail wasn’t exactly your _favorite_ weapon, especially not against the man you were harboring a crush towards.

“Well, I can contribute my luck to _you_ , Agent Stone.” You offered him a genuine smile. “If it wasn’t for your tips, I’m sure I would’ve been screamed at halfway across the base by now. At least when the Doctor insults me, it’s quick and painless.”

As if you summoned the demon himself, he stormed into the lab, frothing mad about something. You two froze instinctively, Stone making the first move with another latte in his hand.

“Good morning, Doctor. I’ve made your favorite,” he offered, chipper as usual.

Robotnik glared at him and then to the drink in his hand. He snatched it up and sipped, taking a moment to let it roll around in his mouth. Stone held his breath, knowing he wasn’t out of the woods until he heard _some_ noise of gratification. The Doctor never said ‘ _thank you_ ’, at least not in the normal way one does to communicate with another human.

Instead, he simply grunt and turned to sit at his workstation. Sometimes you were grateful when he breezed by you. You felt like a fly on the wall with how you observed him.

It took another hour for him to finally speak.

“Agents,” came the threatening call. 

You two were idly waiting for him, both perking up immediately.

“Yes, Doctor?” came the reply in unison. 

“Can you tell me _why_ there’s a lack of report on my computer from either of you about the power outage that happened by _the anomaly_?”

Both of you could feel the ice cold sting of his words. Neither of you had _heard_ about said anomaly. Stone spoke for the both of you to save you from forming a lame excuse.

“I’m afraid our agency did not inform us, Doctor.”

“No?” Robotnik rose to his feet, on Stone in an instant. “Uncle Sam not _texting_ a booty call in the middle of the night, hm? Or are you perhaps both _distracted_ with gossiping like it was a teen dream _sleepover_.”

Okay. Well, now you knew that Robotnik had no idea what a sleepover was. More importantly, _was he implying you two were sharing a room_? Robotnik really didn’t know how anything outside his lab was run and it showed. For an IQ of 300, you were very much realizing socialization was not a strong suit.

“The two of you idiots are always side-by-side, talking your lives away! Yet the _assignment_ that you are obligated to assist me with is _out there_ and active! But no, by all means, talk about what great weather we’re having!”

Robotnik was getting easily frustrated. His hair was already coming undone as he stuck a finger up, pointing wildly at the two of you.

“You two must think I’m _stupid_.” He marched back to his chair and swiveled back and forth, antsy while he blew things out of proportion. “Do you think I can’t _see_ what you’re up to?”

Stone moved forward in front of you, acting as a shield between you and what was to come.

“Doctor-”

“I don’t want to hear it from you, Stone! You _especially_.” 

There was a flurry of movement from his hands on his control panel before two heartbeat monitors popped up on screen. Your eyes were wide as soon as you read the labels. They were for the both of you. Yours was beating quickly yet Stone’s remained leveled as if he _knew_ the Doctor wore your vitals on his hands this entire time. Monitoring you. **Tracking** you.

“You know what this is, don’t you, Agent Stone?” Robotnik inquired with a sneer.

“Yes, Doctor. But I don’t see-”

“Of course you don’t see! That’s the whole _problem_! Your silly little brain is focused on other things, Agent. Particularly, your new _lover_.”

Both of your vitals spiked, the blush on your face as you stared in shock between the two of them. Even Stone was flabbergasted at the accusation. Lovers? What in the world made Robotnik think that up?

“Shall I pull up the records from the last two weeks about your heart rate, Stone? How it seems to change so much when you’re around the rookie?”

The older agent paused. There was that look again, just as you had seen when talking about Robotnik. Stone was _flustered_. But that couldn’t be! There was no way he was interested in you when he was more infatuated with Robotnik more than anything, right?

_Right?_

Stone was silent as his arms dropped uselessly to his sides. His cheeks were a different shade than you were used to as he tried clearing his throat. Robotnik grinned at the biggest tell of all.

“Disgusting. I bet you two have been canoodling outside of all this, hm? Only mere feet away from my _lab_.” He made a loud, obnoxious gagging sound. “Humans are such vile creatures! Acting out their _carnal_ desires.”

“We haven’t- That’s not-” you stammered, visibly upset.

“We aren’t involved, Doctor,” Stone finally spoke up.

Robotnik let out a mocking laugh and slapped his palms to his knees. He looked between you two like he had successfully landed a funny joke.

“Sure you aren’t! Then explain-” 

He pressed a few more buttons. Video surveillance of inside the lab popped up in the corner along with a recording of both sets of vitals. Both of you watched as it played a clip from one of your normal coffee breaks together.

_”Get enough sleep last night?” Agent Stone was smiling at you, the coffee in his hands already as he gestured for you to take it._

_“Mm, not enough. Glad for my daily pick-me-up from my favorite mentor.” You laughed and happily took the drink._

You watched Stone’s heart race as his hand grazed yours. There was a temperature spike as well that you hadn’t even noticed when the exchange happened. It didn’t seem out of the ordinary, but it was clear that Stone had been _excited_.

“Here you are, trying to play me as the fool! I see right through your little charade,” he hissed. “I thought that you were just getting lazy, Stone. Making little slip-ups in your work that could be easily dismissed. But this is damning evidence!”

Robotnik’s hands curled into fists as he stared wildly at the two of you.

“This erotic tension is getting in the way of your assistance to me. You two have _signed your lives away to me_ , don’t you understand? I dictate what you two _do_ here! And I’m quite tired of these flirting sessions.”

His gaze was soured, no hint of joy or amusement left at all. Robotnik was in the dangerous state of mind when he felt the most confident that he could ruin someone’s life.

“ _Agent Stone_ ,” the venomous words beckoned the man to stand at attention. “If you’re so infatuated with this little tart - _show me_.”

Like a frightened child, Stone stared at the Doctor. This was all in the Doctor’s hands. One false move could mean an early retirement for both of you, and not in the fun collecting pension way. This was a game of chess you couldn’t afford to lose.

“Put that insolent mouth to good use. Instead of lying to my **face** , pleasure your subordinate in all the disgusting ways you’ve been dreaming of.”

Robotnik’s fingers tented as he leaned forward expectantly.

Agent Stone turned to look at you, compelled to do what he was told. He never could refuse the Doctor’s orders. You felt gentle, calloused hands gingerly cup your face as you stared into the warm brown eyes of the agent you had been admiring. That look didn’t feel real - hell, none of this felt real. The scent of coffee stained his lips, shaky breath pouring across your face before he finally leaned in. The tenderness of the gesture was enough to melt you into the palms of his hands.

Neither of you seemed much opposed to the idea once it began, your lips lingering on his as your eyes fluttered. God, Stone was _handsome_ even in moments like these.

A dark guffaw was enough to send you crashing back to reality, the romantic tension broken by the man seeming to orchestrate this event.

“ _See, I knew you two were lying_.” He watched as Stone began to pull away and you heard him _tsk_ ’ing softly, scolding the agent like he were a dog. “I didn’t say **stop** , Agent. Keep your mouth precisely there.”

Stone froze in place, afraid to tear his eyes away from the sight of your waiting mouth to look at Robotnik. If he did, it felt that he might just turn into his namesake. With the Medusa examining you two like bacteria under a telescope, you could _feel_ his hard stare on you despite being shielded mostly by Stone’s frame. You were thankful for it - having to face the Doctor like this would be too humiliating and a sharp blow to your morale. Now you understood why so many people ran. You were all _experiments_ to him no matter what. Judging from how rigid Stone was, you surmised that _he_ hadn’t been subjected to this sort of humiliation either. This was a new pet project for Robotnik, you were sure of it.

“Your hands, Stone,” the commanding voice ripped you from your thoughts. “ _Use them_.”

“How... how would you like me to do so, Doctor?” Stone’s voice trembled.

“Get creative, Agent! Treat the body like a _canvas_ for your **perverted** desires. Surely there must be some thoughts rattling around in that empty head of yours.”

The demeaning comments made you want to defend Stone. He was _far_ from stupid, but you knew the point was moot. A scientist with no people-skills thought that everyone was stupid. However, all your pent up anger washed away as soon as Stone’s hands touched you. 

They rested on your hips and brought you closer, his eyes glowing in the ominous red lights of the laboratory. How could a man look so angelic in this sort of light? It drove you _crazy_. Practically swooning in his surprisingly strong arms, your eyes fluttered as those hands of his roamed across your body. They slithered up your sides and along your stomach. His thumbs rubbed circles against you to soothe you into this forced situation.

You trusted Stone in every sense of the word. The fact that Robotnik was watching you seemed to fall from your mind. All you could focus on was the way your superior was moving to fondle you gently. His hands moved to play with your breasts, the obvious embarrassment on his face tickling you pink. You moved to keep his eyes locked on you to reassure him it was okay.

Robotnik felt a knot in his stomach as he watched you two. _Jealousy_. Of course you wanted to be with _Stone_. Of _course_ Stone had been trailing you like a lost puppy this entire time. The notion that his two assistants were flirting made his blood boil. The Doctor had always felt that romance was a simple human instinct that could be easily crushed. What use was a lover to him when he had his machines? They were more reliant than some _tart_ that would distract him from his genius.

However, the sight of you two fooling around was only adding up. He was upset that he wasn’t the center of attention. Robotnik _loathed_ that you two were quite possibly in love without him.

Had you not been so distracted by Stone, you would have been able to see the tenting erection in Robotnik’s slacks. They were hidden in the sea of black he wore but it was most certainly still there. He was aroused at the sight of his playthings getting along.

Stone wasted no time in continuing his efforts to appease the Doctor. It wasn’t wise to be idle when he was watching so intensely. He could feel the hole that Robotnik was staring right into the back of his skull as he continued on to touch you. This was a chance to show you how much he had cared about you. Lattes and training advice paled in comparison to good old-fashion groping. Agent Stone was always such a people-pleaser - always had been. The stakes were a little bit higher than just pleasing you, however. One wrong move would earn the ire of Doctor Robotnik. Stone couldn’t risk losing you to his boss’ childish lashing out.

You leaned into the Agent’s hands wherever they roamed. Nipples hardening between his fingers, you almost wished that there wasn’t layers of clothing preventing him from having full access. _Damn this stupid suit_ , you bitterly thought. Your body ached to feel those talented digits on your bare skin. He was teasing you so much with minimal effort. 

“Enough teasing!” the man watching you snarled. You both froze like deer in the headlights. “ _I’m sick of you two playing lovebirds. I think it’s time you learn how to play with others._ ”

Confused, you both turned to face him. He looked at both of you expectantly before his gaze shifted to his trousers. Your face was a dark shade of scarlet when you noticed, Stone’s eyes fixated on his boss’ predicament.

“Get on your knees and crawl to me. I want _both_ of you here to take care of my little _problem_.”

Stone was the first to drop, almost instantly, as he waited for you to do the same. Your legs felt shaky as you fell to your knees and followed behind him as you made the humiliating crawl to Robotnik. He was smirking, his cheek against his fist as he watched with amusement at the sight. Degrading you was one of his most favorite hobbies.

With his legs splayed, it was easy for both of you to rest on either side of him to wait for his commands. Touching him wouldn’t be an option until he _told you to_. It was like petting a cat: if you got too close when he didn’t want you to, he’d scratch and bite the shit out of you. This was all about following his lead.

You had never felt his touch until his hand graced the top of your head. He was appraising you for a moment, turning your face from side to side until he was satisfied. Robotnik pushed your face against the inside of one of his thighs before doing the same approval process to Stone. Part of you felt _honored_ to be this close. Your face was flushed at the feeling of his warmth against you. Part of you had envisioned him to be as cold as his icy heart, yet there was something surprisingly human about the man who spent his life surrounded by artificial life.

Looking over at Agent Stone, you saw that his face was so _in love_ with the man finally beckoning him this way. You felt like he had always daydreamed about Robotnik in this manner. It was obvious that the agent had a lot of love to share with that big heart of his. He was trying his best to only follow instructions and not linger in Robotnik’s hand.

“I think your mouths serve a better purpose than just mashing together,” Robotnik cooed, fingers pressing both of your heads even closer.

Your heart was racing, fueled by the infatuation you had with his cruel words and adoration for the brilliant man. Stone wasn’t the only one that you had contemplated having a fling with. By all accounts, you thought that Robotnik was a volcel with how revolted he acted at the thought of any affection. Now here you were in the wolf’s den with him eyeing the both of you like you were bite-sized bunnies. 

Wordlessly, he expressed to you two what he meant. The soft zipping of his pants had you both ogling the sight of him. It was arousing, nerve-wracking, and _delightful_ all at once. You were speechless as his cock popped free, fully erect and already beaded with precum. Stone was salivating at the sight. You were a bit more modest and blushed, eyes fixated on Robotnik’s throbbing prick longer than what you would like to admit.

Robotnik’s hand idly stroked himself to show his intentions. He wanted you on him. _Tasting him_. This was not in your contract. Like he cared. The man built and broke the rules every day. He was selfish and cruel. You knew that he only wanted to sate his desires - he didn’t care about pleasuring either of you.

You were both incredibly fine with it.

A glance to Stone and you both nodded. He once again took the lead by kissing the head of Robotnik’s cock to properly taste him. You watched Robotnik shiver and let out a venomous hiss of delight. The lack of attention he had given himself was clear. His balls looked heavy as they rested there against his trousers, cock twitching with just the slight touch of Stone’s mouth. It was fascinating to watch the agent work on kissing and tending to Robotnik’s cock like it was a sweet confectionery treat.

It was time you showed initiative. Slowly, your lips pressed to his sack to take a lick. The salt-and-pepper hairs there tickled your tongue as you pleasured him. That drove him _wild_. A hand was in your hair before you knew it, thigh squeezing your head to keep you locked in place between him and Stone’s body. Stone inhaled at the force, delighted to see that you were taking this all so well too. At least he wouldn’t be the only one with fantasies fulfilled that day.

With each of your mouths pleasuring a different part of him, Robotnik’s head lolled back as his eyes fell closed. This was _delightful_. How primitive this act was - he had never considered the possibility that your bodies were designed to pleasure him. Now he understood your purpose. It was all mapped out like the perfect formula. You both would serve him like this, humiliating yourselves on his cock for his pleasure.

He had opened his eyes in enough time to see that your mouth and Stone’s had met at the middle of his shaft. You both paused for a moment and did something you knew would rock his world. The sloppy kiss shared against his cock was amazing. It was a slutty situation you had only ever seen in porn - now here you were, making out with Agent Stone while the Doctor’s cock was between you. The skillful tongue of the younger man pushed its way into your warm, waiting hole to let you taste Robotnik’s cum on his breath. You shuddered at how filthy you felt.

Robotnik’s fidgeting hands were back on your heads, pulling you both up to look at him. You both were dazed, slutty mouths open on display for him.

“Absolutely _shameful_ ,” he mocked. “You two certainly know your place beneath me.”

His breath was shaky, indicating to you that he _loved_ this as much as you guys did. Hazy smiles were on your faces as you nodded. Stone reached to stroke the inner thigh of your boss, teasing him with more stimulation. Robotnik’s brows furrowed as he let himself enjoy it.

“Stone, take my load.” Stone’s head was yanked to take the Doctor’s length immediately. “Show your subordinate how to take cock like a seasoned agent.”

The man was happy to oblige. While the government had never trained him for this, pornography and hook-ups _had_. Stone was more than happy to show off his particular set of skills by sucking him off, hands behind his back as he moved. You watched on, impressed at the tenacity from the man who had probably dreamt of this moment for so long. His eyes were lost in the gaze from the Doctor, lips pulling into a smile as he sucked.

You, however, felt empty without the feeling of your boss on your mouth. So, you peppered his balls with kisses once more to gain his attention as well. 

“Ah, you’re a needy one, aren’t you, pet?” he mocked, his grin turning into a mocking pout. “Polish those and I promise you’ll get a treat too.”

Spurred by the prospect of a reward, your mouth pressed into his sack and lapped at him hungrily. Stone watched you from the corner of his eyes with admiration for your enthusiasm. While this _was_ a fantasy of his, he also enjoyed the added bonus of having you in the mix. You were an astonishing little creature, after all.

To be quite fair, it didn’t take long before Robotnik was at the breaking point. Whether it was from Stone’s mouth or from his lack of experience, you knew the telltale signs of his orgasm by how he began to thrust hungrily to reach deeper inside the mouth working on him. Stone, luckily, was a powerhouse and had always been able to hold his breath for longer than your average person. He had claimed it was for “military training”, but it was entirely for serving people like Robotnik. Stone did love to make his partners as happy as could be. This was no exception, even as he drooled over Robotnik’s cock jamming its way inside him. He took it all in stride.

You could see Robotnik flail for a moment before a choked noise escaped, one hand swiftly pressing Stone’s head down to the hilt right next to yours. Playfully, you gave Stone’s cheek a kiss as you watched him take the hot load right into his mouth.

“Don’t-” Robotnik rasped, thrusting once more to spill even more spunk. “Don’t swallow, Agent.”

He eventually removed himself from Stone’s airway, body collapsing back into his chair. His hair was a disheveled mess but he quickly gained composure to maintain his dominance. 

“ **Share** what I just gave you.”

Stone smiled a goofy smile and nodded. He was so happy to let you taste too! That eager mouth was back on yours in a flash. Your eyes were wide as you let him explore you again, his tongue probing yours to share the treat. A moan fell from your lips and tumbled into his mouth, Stone’s hand on the back of your head to keep you there. He didn’t let up for a second. The Doctor’s gift was _your shared prize_ for winning this rare opportunity. You both felt so special that Robotnik had graced you with this.

You swallowed and pulled back, displaying your open mouth to Robotnik proudly. Your tongue traced along your lips to show that you had taken every drop. Stone was in awe of your boldness.

Robotnik guffawed, slapping his knees in delight. You were such a whore!

“Unabashedly hungry for cock! How _wonderful_.” 

He was grinning as he brought your heads back to rest on his thighs. For a moment, he even stroked your cheeks to reward you two further. The tenderness lasted only for a second before he sharply slapped both of your faces. 

“Now, clean yourselves and get back to work. Report on my desk on the hour unless you _want_ this footage to leak to ol’ Uncle Sam.”

You gasped and Stone stiffened like a board.

“What? You didn’t think I _wasn’t_ recording all this, hm? Didn’t you learn anything? Seems like your brains were too focused on my cock to properly think of anything else.”

Robotnik smirked as he tucked himself away. 

“Get a move on, agents. Unless you’d like the internet to see this all too-”

You both scrambled to your feet, stuttering and apologizing before you went to work to find more information about the power outage. Robotnik chuckled to himself as he turned on the footage to watch and experience the thrill all over again.

What fun new games he had in store for his new pets.


End file.
